Heartless
by BlaGirl
Summary: Edward, has changed and became a player. Will edward and bellas friendship be the same? Will bella tell Edward about her secret love for him? Read please!  So far just the prologue is up so try it out!
1. Prologue

**Again, I am new, I am young, don't judge too harshly. Also, this is just the prologue the rest of the chapters will be MUCH longer! Please review! **

Prologue

'Two Girlfriends'

I smiled as Alice yelled 'CHEESE!', and the camera flashed. Esme ran up to him hugging him and wishing him a happy birthday. His 17th, , Edward, My best friend. I knew I didn't think of him that way though, since I was 13 years old. I had a crush on him. I would watch him walk to school from the window in my room. I would stare at him from across the lunch room; even have fantasies where he was my prince charming.

I knew it was all a little fairytale now though, he was 17. I was just the girl down the road to him. The only reason I was even invited to the party was my best friend was his sister! I realized something, ever since I got a crush on him, he avoided me. Its like he could read my mind or something!

I saw Jessica come and give him a kiss on the cheek, which he obviously turned back into a full on lip lock. I sighed quietly, hoping not to draw attention to myself. Oh, who was I kidding! No one paid_ any _attention to little Miss. Swan, the chief of police's daughter. Except Alice.

Alice and I have known each other since we were 5, running through the school together, or playing Barbie's, which the day I turned 12, turned into Barbie Bella, then I was forced into designer labels and Alice's makeup. Ever since then Alice had come over, everyday in the morning to do my hair and makeup.

Edward. My dad used to talk about how when we met we would walk around the playground holding hands. I understand now though, we were kids, it didn't mean anything. After then, Me, Alice and Edward were nearly inseparable. When Alice started dressing me though, I noticed the way Edward would look at me, how I would always blush when I caught him staring. Now was different though, from my 13th birthday, Edward has ignored me. He stopped talking to me. We never hung out or went to get ice cream anymore. Alice became my one and only friend.

And Edward had changed. He got his first girlfriend almost a month after 'abandoning me'. I guess I just held him down, making girls think he was _my _boyfriend. After then, Edward has had a new girlfriend almost every week, Its not like girls _didn't _like him. Its that _he_ didn't seem to like any of them.

He never thought about there feelings, or why he dated them. I could just tell, he didn't like any of them. Something was just… holding him back, so to speak. My mind started to drift thinking about Edward, and Alice, and my mom Renee, until Alice snapped me out of it. 'Bella!' A high pitched voice, like bells, was saying. 'Huh- what?' I said, unthinking. 'Its time to cut the cake' she squealed. 'Okay' I replied.

I looked at Edwards, double chocolate delight cake with chocolate icing, chocolate whipped cream with bits of milk chocolate sprinkled over it. It was the cake I got him for his 8th birthday, he's had one every year since then, Death by Chocolate, was its name, and it suited the cake.

I followed everyone over to the table as Esme called out 'make a wish!' and the camera flashed. All the candles fell out as Edward blew, except 2. 'Two girlfriends huh Eddie-boy!' Emmett roared. Edward sighed and blew out the other two candles. As Esme cut the pieces up, distributing them to all the hungry teens, I wondered, why was Edward so sad, I knew Edward like the back of my hand and he only sighed like _that_ when something was up. I would figure that much out, and about his 'two girlfriends'

**Okay, new story ;) yayyyy? I just want to know how you feel about the idea so far… So Review! And I just want to know if I should continue… So Review! And I just want to know if you absolutely hate it! So review! Or if you love it! So review! Let me put it this way. Review no matter what, tell me what's on your mind! **


	2. Chapter1 a slice of death

Chapter 2

A Slice of Death

BPOV

I sighed, watching Edward open up his presents, which included a new CD player, and a set of car keys. Edward glanced up at Carlisle and back to the keys, his mouth hanging open. Jessica, gasped, and Alice squealed. Edward ran out of the room, his green eyes darting around the driveway, he was rewarded with, a brand new, shiny Volvo

. He could have _fainted; _he had been telling me about the Volvo he wanted, since we were 6 years old! Alice screeched, hopping up and down clapping, next to Edward. 'It's…. Mine?' Edward finally choked out. Carlisle only nodded.

Jessica ran up to Edward, walking him back toward the house, 'We can drive to the movies… and The Lodge, Oh and we could go on a road trip!' She listed off. Edward sighed; you could see in his eyes, he was getting _very _annoyed with Jess.

I went back to eating my little slice of death. I wished, _I _could be the one driving with Edward, I wish we could at least still be friends. I turned around to catch the green eyes, like Emeralds, staring at me. Was I imagining it or was there a trace of longing in his eyes.

EPOV

I sighed, looking at Bella. Why was life so cruel? I had liked her since Middle School. The only reason I wasn't her friend, was that I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to become her boyfriend, and end it like every other relationship.

Bella turned, and caught me staring. She blushed and looked down and I quickly looked away. Jessica continued to blab about the new car, I occasionally nodded or said uh-huh. My mind wandered, wondering why I didn't just break up with Jess and ask Bella out.

Why couldn't life just be that easy, to be in love. To just know everything is going to be okay, a friend asked me that once. Emma, she moved away long ago, I wished I could have her here though, she was great for advice. My mind started drifting, and I went through a haze until the party was over, muttering goodbyes to everyone and thanks for comings'.

I slowly walked up to bed, only to see Jess, lying under my duvet, with none other than _Mike Newton. _'What the hell!' I demanded. Jessica stirred and shrieked. Mike woke up then too and started mumbling 'its okay baby' and 'ill get rid of him' in her ear. 'I can hear you damn it!' I yelled, 'And would someone tell me _why _you're in _my_ bed with _my_ girlfriend!" I did a double take on the scene noticing they were both naked.

'Get out' I said, not yelling but you could hear the anger in my voice. Jess quickly grabbed the dress she was wearing during the party and put it on. Mike fished some pants out of the bed and sprinted for the door. Jess started to leave. 'Stop' I demanded.

'Jess…' I shook my head. 'Why' I asked simply. Jessica started mumbling things like he's hot or great offer or you would have never known. 'Just leave, and if you didn't already figure it out. Were over.' I half yelled.

I lay in bed, after Jess left. Realizing I didn't want to sleep there… yeah, post sex bed… sounds great… **NOT**. I grabbed my phone, skimming through my contacts. Aaron…Alice…Bella... I paused, Bella. I had been dying to ask her out hadn't I? Why not try to make a move?

I dialed the number crossing my fingers she would answer. 'Hello?' Said a voice I had missed for years.

BPOV

I laughed, could things _actually _work out my way for once? I thought about his call,

'Hello?' I had asked. 'Hey Bells', said a voice, smooth as velvet. 'Bella, I know we haven't… talked in the last few years… could we maybe, hang out tonight? I was utterly, shocked when he said this. 'Sure' I had said breathlessly. 'I'll be over in 10 minutes' he had said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sighed, leaning back on my bed, smiling. I heard a noise coming from my window and I sat up as fast as I could, looking over to the window. I pulled back the shades, to see a face that I knew all too well. 'Bella', he whispered. 'Help me in', I laughed, pulling him inside.

'Well Hello beautiful' he said, crookedly smiling as he jumped into my bedroom.


End file.
